


Mind over Matter

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: QuiObi Week (2018) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Jedi Training, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Puberty, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan gets distracted during training.





	Mind over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Thursday QuiObiWeek 2018 prompt - "Training." Written first at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

Obi-Wan had never noticed the length of his master’s fingers, the breadth of his palm. Never paid attention to the heat that radiated from Qui-Gon, as one lean leg tucked up against Obi-Wan’s, an arm stretched parallel to his, fingers twisting Obi-Wan’s wrist just-so.

His master spoke, reciting the steps of the kata. Obi-Wan focused on the warmth of his breath, the tickle-scratch of beard against his temple, the strange frisson of heat straight to his—

 _Oh no_.

“Mind in the moment, Padawan.” Qui-Gon’s hands steadied him. “The physical distraction must be overcome. This, too, is part of your training.”


End file.
